Wispers of Death
by HalfDemonInuyas
Summary: Will InuYasha get his love? or will he die in the processs of trying?


**Whispers of Death**

It was a cold mourning, InuYasha sat on the porch looking at the wedding ring he had stolen, and it was a custom made ring with a gold band and thousands of diamonds around the band. He broke into a shop earlier that mourning and threatened the jeweler that if he didn't give it to him he would slit his throat and eat his remains. He never paid for anything he mostly stole it. That night he was to propose Kagome to marry him, but all went bad when Sessomaru attacked them later that evening.

Shessomaru ambushed them when they were walking (He would never forgive InuYasha for getting the Tetsusaiga) with that in mind you could only imagine what he was thinking. Sessomaru went full demon knowing that he could get more strength that way. He attempted to bite Inuyasha but he failed when Inuyasha used the "Wind Scar" and cut him badly. Sessomaru fled in a flight of rage. He was very pissed off that he had lost again. He went to his castle and thought about a plan.

InuYasha stopped about a mile from the attack and proposed to Kagome (with very high hopes.) Kagome sat down and was thinking she never knew he loved her let alone like her at all. She was caught off guard she decided to say yes. InuYasha with out knowing it was jumping and prancing and making a total fool of him-self. He finally had what his heart desired: Kagome's love. But yet he was missing something, the wedding he would have to rob yet another bank. That night he robed a bank alright he also killed some of the bankers for being stubborn and just plain stupid ass-holes. He had all the money he needed so he called and set up the wedding. Sessomaru found out about this and began making a plan.

Shessomaru had a plan, when InuYasha was putting the ring on Kagome's finger he would make his move. He would bite InuYasha and eat him knowing. But then that wouldn't work at all, so he would have one of his pawns well at least two hundred of them to fuck up the wedding and then when Inuyasha was all tired out he would make his move.

InuYasha was a happy as if he had his mother and father again. He was in the Church waiting for Kagome when those damn pawns attacked him. He killed them in one swipe. That really surprised Sessomaru. He abandoned his plan with a new one……..he would kidnap Kagome. The ceremony was over they were at the house when they saw that a huge demon was there and was ready to die...at least that was what InuYasha thought. He killed the demon and then fucked the brains out of Kagome. That next mourning Kagome was gone.

He went to Sessomaru's castle and got her back. He had just barley escaped when he saw Sessomaru waiting at the front door. They fought for hours attack after attack you could tell they were both tired and just plain enraged. InuYasha kept beating the piss out of Shessomaru until he fell. They were both badly wounded but Shessomaru was wounded worse, a few more attacks and he would die. InuYasha knew he had to end this quickly so he did he stabbed Shessomaru until there was nothing but a pool of blood. Shessomaru had failed his plan and paid for kidnapping InuYasha's love, Kagome.

Nine months later Kagome gave birth to a Half-Demon, Half-Breed dog. InuYasha was blown away he didn't think that she was pregnant at all, she didn't look it. They named it InuYasha Jr. InuYasha trained the child until he was so tired he couldn't go on, he did this every day. The child grew up and took over the family air loom……the Tetsusaiga. He was a human lover and protected them for as long as he lived and his children did so…and so on and so forth. The world was a peace with it self and so was InuYasha because he was a full demon yet he was sad as well. Kagome had died two years ago after she had found the last jewel shard. That was a devastating blow to him he roamed the Earth senselessly until one day he just got over it and dealt with the fact the Kagome was dead. All he had was his children.

What InuYasha didn't know was that Shessomaru had children as well who were all ready to seek revenge. They all did so on the day of InuYashas burial. They killed off all the little ones and that got InuYasha Jr really pissed off so he whooped there ass so bad they were all just piles of flesh and blood. He nothing to do his life was ruined. He roamed the Earth just killing off all the Demons in the world until he died.


End file.
